


7 minutes in "heaven"

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gay Tyler, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Smut, Spin the Bottle, popular josh, tyler is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler doesn't know how he ended up in a closet with the dumb jock Josh Dun.All he knows is that it's too dark and too hot inside not to have some fun and get on Josh's nerves.I added a part two because it was requested.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler just opens another can of redbull when someone shouts "come on, guys, party games!" into the kitchen.

Immediately everybody turns and hurries to the living room. Tyler thinks about not participating and hiding somewhere, but his best friend Jenna grabs his arm and drags him towards the others.

"A party is not a party without getting wasted and playing stupid games." she says. "And you had none of it yet."

"I don't need to drink to enjoy a party." Tyler mumbles and wants to escape her death grip, but it's too late. Everybody settles down in a big circle.

"What are we playing, anyway?" he asks loudly.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" a guy shouts and a few people groan.

"Stop complaining." Pete says and places an empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

Tyler sighs and sits down next to Jenna. She pats his arm with a smile and the game begins. Boys and girls disappear in couples and return seven minutes later with huge grins on their faces, swollen lips and messy hair.

Tyler knows only a few of them, but seeing them so wasted isn't something he wished for. Also, there's Josh Dun sitting in the circle, too, cheering and commenting on _everything._ Tyler hates him, he's an idiot and so he just sighs loudly whenever Josh opens his mouth.

He loves the confusion on Josh's face when he hears Tyler groaning whenever he says something. The confusion turns into irritated glances, but then Josh decides to ignore him. He can't stand Tyler.

By the way, the brunette is bored. Until now, it wasn't his turn.

When the next couple sits down again, whispering and giggling, he asks whose turn it is.

Big mistake, because Pete grins at him and says: "Your turn, Tyler. Come on, spin the bottle."

Tyler thinks about standing up and walking away, but then he grabs the bottle hesitantly and spins it. It turns until it stops, pointing at-

Shit.

_Shit._

Tyler's face falls. Josh Dun looks at the bottle and then glares at Tyler. As if he did it on purpose. It's not Tyler's fault that the freaking bottle stopped pointing at him.

The other kids start to discuss loudly what happens if the bottle connects two guys. Does Tyler have second chance?

_Yes, please. I don't mind sitting in a closet with Jenna, just let me spin again._

But then Pete cuts in. "Tyler and Josh are the ones that are going into the closet."

"I'm not going into the closet with Josh fucking Dun." he hisses quietly towards Jenna.

"Don't be a dick." Jenna whispers. "You don't have to kiss him. Just stay there for seven minutes, okay? You don't even have to talk to him."

"Tyler, come on!" Pete says and Tyler looks up.

He sees Josh standing next to Pete, waiting for him. He looks like he's ready to murder Tyler in the closet. Tyler bites his lip and stands up, walking over to Pete.

 _Seven minutes in heaven, more like seven minutes in hell._ he thinks as he gets shoved into the closet with Josh. Pete closes the door and the dark envelops them.

0:00

The stand next to each other in silence. Tyler blinks, trying to see something. Slowly, he gets used to the dark and sees Josh's silhouette. He can hear the other boy breathing quietly.

0:32

"Thank you." Josh says quietly and Tyler can feel Josh's hand brushing against his arm. He presses himself against the wall, far away from Josh. The closet is cramped and they're really close. Too close.

Tyler flinches at the bitterness in Josh's voice.

"You're welcome." Tyler answers dryly.

"Now I'm stuck here with the biggest idiot of the school." Josh mumbles to himself.

"And I'm stuck with the biggest douche." Tyler spits out. He doesn't know why the hell he is stuck in this fucking closet with the good-looking, quite muscular quarterback. Yeah, Josh is good-looking. He's a dumb jock anyway. Tyler doesn't know how he got on the football team. Josh's is tiny. He's not tall enough to be a quarterback.

But Tyler knows, because he has seen Josh play and he's fucking incredible. Not that Tyler would admit that.

He just wants the seven minutes to be over, okay?

1:07

It's hot in there and Tyler clears his throat. "So, we're just going to ignore each other?" he asks quietly. He knows the others are probably listening outside.

"What, do you really think I'm going to kiss you?" Josh asks. "I'm not gay, unlike you."

"Oh, I would never kiss you." Tyler scoffs. "I'd rather die than have your slimy tongue in my mouth."

"My tongue is not slimy." Josh defends himself. "I've kissed many girls and they always liked it. I'm a good kisser."

"Oh, I bet they just pretended to like it." Tyler scoffs. "You have such a big ego."

"I do not!" Josh protests. "Do you think I am just a bigheaded idiot?"

"More like narcissistic asshole." Tyler grins. He's glad he can't see Josh's face right now. He'd probably try to kill Tyler with his eyes. "I bet you're just afraid to kiss a guy."

"We're not going to do anything." Josh warns him. "I don't want the others to think I'm gay."

2:13

Tyler keeps quiet for a few seconds before he grins evilly. Taking a deep breath he starts to moan.

"Oh, Josh, right there. Deeper, please."

Josh doesn't answer and Tyler is sure he is frozen in shock. With a big smile, he keeps going. "Uh, yes, you're so good, ahh, Josh!" His moans are loud enough to hear them outside.

Right when he starts to pant and yell "more, more, more!" he gets slammed against the wall and Josh clasps his hand over Tyler's mouth.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Josh hisses.

Tyler chuckles and pries Josh's hand away. "Josh, your mouth feels so good around my cock!" he cries out before Josh presses him against the wall, grabbing his jaw roughly and muffling Tyler's moans with his hand.

"Tyler, shut the fuck up!" he whisper-shouts. "Or I'm going to knock you out."

"Really?" Tyler licks over Josh's fingers.

Josh yelps and drops his hand quickly. "Ew, you're so disgusting."

Tyler bites his lip to avoid bursting into laughter. He takes a deep breath and yells "Daddy!" followed by some very sexual moans.

"I'm going to kill you!" Josh growls. "Stop moaning!"

"Make me." Tyler whispers. "I bet you like me licking your fingers."

"That's gross." Josh says. He grabs Tyler's shoulders and shakes him, trying to make the filthy moans stop that spill out of Tyler's mouth.

Instead, Tyler bucks his hips into him and hits his head against the wall with a thud. Sweat starts to form on his forehead. It's really hot inside the closet.

"Ughh, Josh." he says hoarsely.

"Keep quiet, please!" Josh begs in desperation. He grabs Tyler's hips to make him stop grinding against him.

"Why? It's so much fun." Tyler grins and runs his hands over Josh's body just to make him feel uneasy. It's his revenge. For what, he doesn't know.

Josh sighs and hangs his head in defeat. "Why are you doing this?" he mumbles quietly.

"Because…" Tyler leans closer. "I like to get on your nerves." He reaches out and cups Josh's chin, pulling him closer. He connects their lips and Josh freezes. Tyler keeps kissing him, trying to be extra passionate just to annoy Josh.

The quarterback pushes Tyler back and wipes his mouth. "What the fuck was that?"

"You liked it. Admit it." Tyler runs a hand through his hair. His shirts starts to stick to his skin.

3:54

"I did not." Josh answers but his voice cracks.

"Come on, Josh." Tyler rolls his eyes and grabs his belt loops, pulling him closer. "You're turned on, aren't you?"

He grinds their crotches together and Josh's breath hitches. He doesn't push Tyler away this time.

"I wanna hear your moans." Tyler whispers.

"Oh, really?" Josh asks coldly. He presses Tyler against the wall, placing his hands next to Tyler's head. "I'd rather hear your _real_ moans, baby."

Tyler gulps when he feels Josh's hard on pressing into his crotch. He's hard, too, but he doesn't want to admit it. Josh notices it anyway.

Josh leans in and kisses him feverishly. Tyler gasps for breath. Josh pulls at his bottom lip and Tyler moans into his mouth.

4:31

Tyler buries his hand in Josh's hair, pulling him closer. Josh's tongue isn't slimy. Not at all. It feels amazing. Josh bites the skin right underneath his ear and Tyler whimpers. Josh drops his hand to Tyler's dick and starts to palm him through his pants.

Tyler gasps for breath and closes his eyes. "More, please." he says and already sounds wrecked. He isn't ashamed. He only thinks about Josh's lips on his neck, sucking and biting the skin and his hand squeezing his dick through the fabric of his skinny jeans.

Tyler lifts the hem of Josh's shirt and runs his hand over his body, feeling his abs underneath his smooth skin. He runs his fingers over Josh's nipples and Josh moans.

4:56

Josh drops to his knees and fumbles with the button of Tyler's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He grabs Tyler's dick and starts pumping it before he wraps his lips around the tip. Tyler chokes out a moan when Josh starts licking along his shaft and running his tongue over the tip.

"Oh my… yes, please." he begs and his body starts to tremble in pleasure.

Josh swallows around him and Tyler cries out.

5:14

"Oh, deeper, please!"

Josh hums and takes more, stroking the base of Tyler's dick. The hot wetness of Josh's mouth makes Tyler throw an arm over his face, although it's too dark to see anyway. He bucks his hips into Josh's mouth and makes him gag.

"Shit, I'm gonna, Josh, I'm gonna…" he chokes out.

Josh pulls of and starts to pump his dick with his hand. It is slick with salvia and a pornographic moan leaves Tyler mouth.

Only seconds later he cries out and comes all over Josh's hand.

5:47

"Good boy." Josh praises him and Tyler's legs shake. Josh helps him through his orgasm before he stands up and kisses Tyler again. His boner pokes Tyler's thigh and he remembers that he needs to take care of Josh.

He reaches out and unbuckles Josh's belt with shaking hands. It takes too long and Tyler curses. Finally, he pulls Josh's pants down and spits into his hand, wrapping his hand around Josh's aching cock. It's already leaking precum and Tyler smears it all over his dick while he keeps stroking him.

Josh grabs Tyler's shoulders to hold himself up, dropping his head onto Tyler's shoulder while the brunette pumps him with a sticky hand. Josh moans into Tyler's shirt, his nails digging into Tyler's shoulder blades.

He starts to pant when Tyler speeds up and soon his hips buck involuntary into Tyler's hand.

6:30

They have thirty seconds left when Josh comes with a moan. Drops of cum drip down Tyler's thighs and into his pants. He wipes them away while Josh tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck." Josh pants quietly.

"Yeah." Tyler runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He feels exhausted, but there's still a feeling of euphoria left in his body.

"You're not gay." Tyler says.

"I'm not gay." Josh says but begins to laugh. "Or maybe a little bit, because, shit, it was hot. You are hot."

"I know." Tyler grins. "But you're hot, too."

7:00

They hear a knock at the door of the closet. "Time's up, guys." Pete yells.

"We better get out of the closet, douche." Tyler says.

Josh nods. "You're right, idiot."

They pull their pants back up and Josh cracks the door open carefully. Tyler squeezes his eyes shut at the bright light outside and stumbles out of the closet behind Josh.

Pete is the only one waiting for them. He looks at them and, with a deep sigh, hands them two washcloths and a bucket with water.

"Get cleaned up before you return to the living room. And make sure there's no cum inside the closet. I'm never going to play that game in my house ever again." he adds and leaves the two alone.

Tyler and Josh look at each other and then burst into laughter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two was requested, so here you go guys. I hope it's as good as the first one

They clean up quickly, chuckling at nothing from time to time. After a few minutes, Josh places the bucket next to the closet and throws his washcloth into the dirty water.

Tyler folds his own washcloth and places it neatly on the rim of the bucket, but it falls into the water anyway.

"Well…" Josh clears his throat and Tyler looks up at him.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, the silence getting more and more awkward.

"I think I'll better head home now." Josh says finally.

"Yeah. Right. I, uh, I'll join the others in the living room." Tyler explains and points to the door.

"Uh huh." Josh drags the side of his foot over the floor before rolling his shoulders and walking to the front door.

Before he leaves, Tyler calls his name. "Josh!"

Josh turns hesitantly.

"I just wanted to say… this doesn't change a thing." Tyler takes a deep breath. "It was just a game, you know?"

Josh nods, relief written all over his face. "Yeah, just… just a game. I'm not… gay anyway." He bites his lip and gives Tyler a small wave. "See you around, then."

"Yeah." Tyler scratches the back of his neck. His hair still feels wet and his shirt sticks to his back. He's sweaty.

Josh leaves and Tyler lets out a deep breath before he returns to the living room. Jenna breaks into a grin when she spots him and waves him over.

Tyler sees the others staring at him, so he makes his way over to Jenna quickly. He sits down on the couch next to her and she turns her head away. "Ew. You smell."

"Well, thanks." Tyler says, rolling his eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Not much." Jenna shrugs. "We stopped playing." She's quiet for a few seconds.

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "You don't want to know what happened?"

Jenna sighs. "I already know."

"Pete?" Tyler asks and Jenna laughs.

"You weren't exactly quiet. Everybody heard you guys."

"Crap." Tyler mumbles and blushes. He looks around and realizes not many of the students here will remember anything in the morning. Most of them are too wasted. He rubs his temples and realizes how exhausted he feels.

Jenna nudges him. "Where's Josh?"

"He went home." Tyler says, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"What? Why?" Jenna asks in surprise.

"I think he didn't want to be around me any longer." Tyler explains. "But that's okay. Good even. I hate him anyway."

"But you guys…" Jenna trails off.

"We're still enemies." Tyler yawns, hoping Jenna would stop talking about this idiot. Yes, they got close in the closet (okay, really close), but it doesn't matter. It was just a game and Tyler is really tired. He doesn't want to think about Josh anymore.

Luckily, Jenna doesn't press any further. "Do you want to go home?" she asks instead and Tyler realizes how happy he is to have a friend like her.

He nods and they say bye to Pete before leaving the party. Tyler almost expects Josh to wait for him outside, but the jock is nowhere to be seen.

Jenna is shivering in her short dress and Tyler gives her his jacket.

"You're such a gentleman. Too bad you're not into girls." Jenna teases him.

Tyler rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. They look like a couple, but they don't care. Jenna's heels are clicking on the concrete as they walk in silence.

"Did you like it?" Jenna asks quietly when they arrive at her home.

Tyler thinks about Josh's moans, about the way his mouth felt around his dick. He thinks about jerking Josh off quickly and recalls the way Josh trembled. "I did." Tyler says with a shrug. "But it was just a…sexual thing. We don't like each other at all, believe me."

"Yeah, right." Jenna smirks.

"I hate him. He's dumb and he's so… so _in love with himself_ and overall just a horrible person." Tyler clarifies.

"Okay." Jenna says and presses a kiss to his cheek. "See you on Monday in school." She hands him his jacket and Tyler hugs her.

When he's on his way home, he can't stop thinking about Josh. He called Tyler a good boy and Tyler hates himself when he realizes he starts shivering when he thinks about it.

Monday is going to be awful, because he'll see Josh again.

Tyler decides to pretend like nothing happened.

 

Josh obviously had the same idea, because when Tyler spots him next to his locker, Josh ignores him and acts like he doesn't know the brunette.

Tyler sighs in relief and walks by without even looking up. Of course, the other students already know what happened at Pete's party and Tyler feels their eyes on him.

"He must've been really good when he managed to turn a straight guy gay." A girl whispers to her friends when he passes them and Tyler grins.

He _had_ been good. But Josh had, too and over the weekend, Tyler had caught himself multiple times thinking of him. This damn idiot creeped into Tyler's mind and made himself a home.

Tyler pictures Josh picking out furniture to set up a room in his head and he chuckles. He's weird, but he loves it.

With a shake of his head, he walks into the classroom.

 

"Ask him out." It's the first thing Jenna says to Tyler when they sit down at lunch.

"Who?" Tyler asks, taking a sip of his water bottle, grimacing. He'd rather have a red bull instead.

Jenna rolls her pretty eyes. "Josh, of course."

Tyler snorts. "Never. We can't stand each other."

"But why?" Jenna asks, tying her blonde hair to a ponytail.

Tyler groans. "Because he's stupid?"

"But what makes him stupid?" She tugs at her hair, making a few strands hang down next to her face. It looks messy yet elegant and Tyler wonders how she can do it so effortlessly. "I heard he's pretty smart."

"Great. A jock who's a nerd at the same time." Tyler mumbles and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I dunno… I mean, he plays football. That's enough of a reason to hate him."

"You play basketball and I don't hate you." Jenna simply says and starts to eat.

Tyler stares at his plate. Even after a minute of thinking hardly, he can't come up with a single reason why to hate Josh. More like reasons to like him.

Jenna smiles. "Think about it."

 

Tyler does and in class, he writes a list with things he hates and likes about Josh.

 

_Why you should hate Joshua "Asshole" Dun:_

  * __He plays football__


  * _He's shorter than me_


  * _His hair is pink_



 

 

_What I like about Josh:_

  * __He seems like a funny guy__


  * _He's a good kisser_


  * _He's hot_


  * _His smile is amazing_


  * _He called me a good boy_



 

 

Tyler stares at the list for a long time. He has to admit, the things he listed in the hate-part are stupid. Why should he hate someone just because they have pink hair? And it suits Josh. Also, Josh is just a few inches shorter.

The other side of the list is way more convincing. Tyler sighs and hides the list in his math book.

He's so fucked.

 

 

A few days go by and Tyler and Josh still ignore each other. After school, Tyler mostly plays basketball and is on his phone. They have an exam the next week, but Jenna borrowed his math book because she can't find her own, so he can't study and he's too lazy to go to Jenna's house and get it.

It's mostly procrastination and that's a thing Tyler is very good at. When Jenna finally gives him his book back in school, she scolds him for not studying.

"I didn't need your book, I found my own one the day I borrowed yours. I placed it on my desk when I came home after school and completely forgot about it." she says and Tyler simply rolls his eyes at her (another thing he is good at). "You should have called me, Tyler."

When he is in math class and opens his book, he finds the list he wrote almost a week ago. He flinches when he realizes Jenna could have found it. She would've made fun of him for the rest of his life.

Needless to say, he fails horribly at math and when they leave school after the exam, Jenna tells him again to ask Josh out. "It'll cheer you up."

"Ugh, no. I hate Josh, he's such a-" Tyler whines but Jenna gives him that look that makes him shut up.

"Please." she adds softly and Tyler groans and complains, but he agrees.

He can't sleep that night and he tells himself it's because of his failed exam and not because he's nervous. No guy makes Tyler Joseph nervous. Period.

 

Tyler sees Josh after class next day, when he's shoving his books into his locker. He takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Josh!" Tyler yells out and Josh stops, looking at him in surprise.

He makes his way over to Tyler, stopping in front of him. Tyler is glad the corridor is almost empty and no one cares about them.

"What do you want?" Josh asks and Tyler swallows.

"Would you… maybe… want to go out with me someday?" he asks nervously.

Josh raises an eyebrow. "You're asking me this after I sucked your dick? Seriously?"

Tyler groans. "I hate you. I didn't even want to ask you, but Jenna made me do this. Blame her."

"You hate me?" Josh asks slowly.

"Yeah, I mean you're pretty awful." Tyler answers and shakes his head. "Great, now I can simply tell Jenna you said no and that's it."

"Hold on." Josh stares at him. "You don't hate me."

"Oh, I do, believe me." Tyler says with disgust.

"Doubt it." Josh smirks and drops his backpack to the ground, rummaging through it. "Ha!" he has a wrinkled piece of paper in his hand, smoothing it out on his thigh.

Tyler freezes. It's a copy of the list he wrote during class.

Josh clears his throat and starts to read it out loud with a smug tone. "Number one: He seems like a funny guy. Number two: He's a good kisser." He smirks. "Number three: He's hot."

Tyler pales.

"Number four-"

"Stop!" Tyler snaps and tries to grab the piece of paper, but Josh jumps back so Tyler can't reach it. "Do you want me to continue?" Josh asks and Tyler shakes his head, defeated.

"Please, don't. Where did you get it, anyway?"

Josh shrugs. "Somebody taped it to my locker. I found it a few days ago."

Tyler wishes he had looked up when he passed Josh's locker. He knows exactly who did it and he'll tell Jenna to find a new best friend.

"I hate her." he mumbles. "And I hate you. You're such a…uh…"

"Aww." Josh grins and pats Tyler's shoulder. Tyler pouts and turns away. He just wants to leave school and Josh behind.

"Wait." Josh says. "I've got something for you."

Tyler turns with a sigh. Josh hands him a sheet of paper and for a moment he thinks Josh is giving him the list back to mock him, but then he sees the different handwriting. Reading through it, Tyler's cheeks turn pink.

 

_What I like about Tyler "asshat" Joseph:_

  * __He's cute__


  * _He's also a good kisser_


  * _I love it when he watches me play football and pretends to hate it_


  * _He likes it when I call him a good boy_


  * _He's funny and incredible at basketball_



 

 

Tyler looks up at Josh who watches him nervously, biting his lip. "Are you serious? I thought you hated basketball."

"Read all of it." Josh says and Tyler now notices the last sentence scribbled onto the paper.

_I hope these are enough reasons to make you stop hating me and maybe go out with me sometime?_

Tyler doesn't know what to say. When he looks at Josh, the boy is running his hand through his stupid pink hair nervously.

"What do you think?"

Tyler clears his throat. "Wow. I mean, I thought you weren't gay?"

"For you I am." Josh blushes. "And I guess you thought so too, because otherwise you wouldn’t have asked me out. So…?"

"Okay." Tyler folds the paper and shoves it into his pocket. "I don't believe you like basketball, but I think I can live with that. Or maybe convince you that it's the coolest thing ever."

"Uh, football is pretty good, too, but we don't have to agree on that. So… it's a date?" Josh asks with a hopeful voice and Tyler lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, it's a date."

He'd still have to talk to Jenna for lying to him. But that isn't important right now. Not with Josh and his freaking beautiful smile in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing too much smut, someone save my soul please


End file.
